I Am Pretty, Right?
by Sxg
Summary: Retrying this story guys! Rachel is truly insulted when Puck implies that she isn't pretty. With a sneaky Kurt a love triangle, and some new friends, Rachel is going to have the most decidedly awkward year ever. Bad language from Puck, watch out!


**A/N: Hey guys! I KNOW, it's been forever. Now to clear a few things up, I'm Pretty Right… yeah that's not happening. I'm rewriting it. Starting from the current episodes. I've changed a lot and so have the characters in glee. When I look back on my writing I feel like it was written by a totally different person.  
>So, let's do this… I Am Pretty, Right? Take II<strong>

She felt the familiar hot breath in my ear and the tickle of untamed fro against her head.

"Wow, Rachel. With the elections and my newfound place at McKinley, I haven't really taken the time to notice how flawless you've become. You were a goddess before but now you're more than a goddess… you're almost as sexy as Britney Spears, especially now that you've gotten suspended. I didn't know you were such a bad girl, Rachel Berry. Maybe I should punish you." He grinned widely as though this was the ultimate pick up line.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this.

"Go away. I'm dating Finn."

"Not after what I've heard." He told her matter-of-factly. "I heard that he's going to break up with you after what you did. You see, he didn't know Rachel Berry could **be** this bad."  
>"Jacob." She slammed her locker. "I hardly think you know more about my relationship than I do. Now, leave."<p>

He backed her up into a small portion of wall that divided sections of lockers. He was far too close to her.

"What if I don't want to leave? What if _you _don't want me to leave?" He murmured in an obvious attempt to be seductive.

She tried to push him away but he had his arms firmly planted on the wall behind her. She felt almost caged in. She squeezed her eyes shut as he brings his face closer to hers.

Suddenly the presence in front of her is gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Finn._

She opened her eyes expecting to see Finn, but instead she saw none other than Noah Puckerman grabbing the poor lump of a boy by the back of his collar and lifting him about 3 inches off the ground. He has an unpleasant, forced smile on his face, and he looked angry. Like, really angry.

"Now, Jacob." He smiled/glared at him. "What did we discuss about harassing girls?"  
>Despite the small wet spot on the front of his pants that was steadily growing larger, he made an attempt at bravado. It was a shame, his new spot as a reporter gave him a false sense of security.<p>

"But I _wasn't_ harassing her. She _wants me. _I can feel it."

He gave him a shake and one of his feet hit the lockers.  
>"<em><strong>What?<strong>_" he asked menacingly.  
>"Uh- I meant- uh- not to do it?" He muttered weakly.<p>

"Good." Noah then dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. He curled up into a fetal position in the middle of the hallway, the wet spot on his pants only getting bigger.

He then walked to Rachel. She was still leaning against the wall, watching the whole scene in shock.

"You alright, my little Jewish-American princess?" He murmured quietly.

She glared up at him, she_ hated_ when he called me that.  
>"I'm <em>fine<em>. Well I hope you know, you've totally ruined any kind of authority I had as one of the leaders of our Glee club." She told him angrily.

"Um Berry. Have a little gratitude will ya? He was about to rape you in the middle of a hallway. You have a _boyfriend_." His eyebrows were raised. "And besides, co-captain of McKinley High New Directions isn't exactly the most powerful position in the school."

"Do you even know what gratitude _means?_" Rachel asked him snarkily.

"I did my research Berry." He said smugly. "Gotta pass the SAT's, you know how it is." He said nonchalantly, even though it was _painfully _obvious that he knew it was a big deal. Anyway it's about time Jew-fro laid off the ladies. He hits on Santana and Brit all the time but _you_? I mean I guess all taste is just thrown out the window, eh Berry?" He joked, nudging her with his elbow.

Rachel's face grew progressively redder and redder as he continued with his little speech.

"First of all, congratulations on finally reaching the vocabulary level of an 8th grader. Second, what do you mean by 'all taste is thrown out the window' Puckerman?" She asked dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

Shelby walked by them and she gave a small nod and a smile to Rachel. Rachel's resolve softened a bit as she nodded to her mother. She then gave Noah a quick awkward glance and continued down the hallway, a little more quickly now. Noah stared at her as she walked away. Rachel snapped her fingers impatiently and stomped her foot.

"I asked, _what_ _did you mean by that?_"

"Oh I meant that he's obviously lacking some taste. I mean how does a guy go from Santana to you?" He said in a dazed tone, still glancing at where Shelby had just passed.

Rachel stepped a bit closer to him, raised her hand slowly and slapped him hard across the face. The sound resonated through the halls. Noah snapped about of his trance and glared at her.

"The _**fuck**_was that about Berry?"  
>"Rachel! I need to talk to you." Finn's voice cut in through their little bubble of tension.<p>

Rachel fidgeted nervously. Could Jacob have been right? She forced a fake smile that could fool anybody and followed him.

"What's up, Finn?"

"Rachel, I feel like I don't know who you are anymore. You stuffed the ballots for Kurt's election and now you just slapped Puck! I.. I think we need to spend some time apart, to figure things out. Or at least I do."  
>"Finn you… you can't be serious! Kurt isn't even mad at me so I don't understand why you are! And why are you defending Puck? You didn't even hear what he said to me! He just told me that-"<p>

"I don't care what he said. The Rachel I know wouldn't have done that to him." Finn cut her off angrily. "It's not even just that. You almost had_ sex _with me because of a damn musical! You drove people out of our club because you want the spotlight! I… I can't be in a relationship like this anymore. Not when everything is about you. I'm tired of relationships like this. I need to be by myself."

A tear slid down Rachel's cheek. "I tried for you." She whispered quietly. "I tried to change for you. To be a better person. I tried not to be bossy. I stood up for you when Santana insulted you every time you _spoke_." More tears.

"Enough." Kurt walked out of a corner. It was obvious that he was eavesdropping. "Go away, Finn." He murmured quietly. Finn gawked at Kurt for a few moments and then stumbled awkwardly down the hall. Kurt gathered Rachel in an awkward hug. "Let's go to the bathroom." He said quietly in her ear.

They walked to the bathroom ignoring all of the looks they were getting. Kurt strode in purposefully. Rachel was having a meltdown and not to mention having a _serious_ makeup emergency.

He took out his makeup kit that he kept stashed under a small crevice in the wall. He removed all of the running mascara and eyeliner. She got quiet and just sat on a sink and thought to herself.

"I'm not mad at you, so I don't understand why he would be." Kurt said as he got out the eyeliner. "He said the Rachel he knew wouldn't have slapped Puck. He obviously doesn't know you because if he did, he would've known that you are a _fierce_ diva who will fight to the death for her dignity." He started applying the eyeliner to her eyes. "He said you almost had sex with him for the musical. You learned the lesson about love and you finally realized how unimportant the musical was. For him." He got out his eyelash curler and curled her eyelashes gently. "You didn't take away the spotlight. It came to you. They were all just jealous so they formed their own club. You don't have anything to worry about, and you didn't deserve any of what he said to you." He told her quietly. He gave her a small hug. "Go back to class. You and I are going to have a serious shopping day and sleepover afterschool today and don't you dare tell me no." He said seriously, waggling a finger in front of her face. He then gave her a small smile, which she returned reluctantly and he strutted out of the bathroom. She looked after him and gave a small smile. Maybe he was right.


End file.
